


I'm Here Now

by shorstak



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, kyalin - Freeform, young kyalin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shorstak/pseuds/shorstak
Summary: This is a Kyalin AU with a different timeline than the canon. Kya is NOT happy with Tenzin for breaking Lin’s heart. Lowkey friends to lovers slowburn… we’ll see where it takes us. This will be a multi-chapter fic.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Kya came into the kitchen to help her mother set the dinner table before Bumi arrived from the United Forces Army. This was his first break in a while and Katara wanted to ensure he had a wonderful home cooked meal when he came home. Aang and Tenzin came in a few moments later from the council meeting earlier that day and helped the girls finish their task. A few moments later the door busted open.  
“I’m home!” Bumi exclaimed with open arms as he dropped his luggage on the floor. His usual unkept and messy hair was buzzed short, but even at its short length it stuck out in unruly places.  
“Bumi!” Kya yelled as she ran into his open arms for a bear hug. Bumi wrapped his arms around Kya’s small frame and spun her around a few times as they laughed.  
“How is my favorite sister?” Bumi asked as he set her down.  
“Me? Who cares about me? What outrageous stories do you have for us this time Bum?” Kya said, leading him into the dining room. “You have to tell us all about it over dinner! Mom made your favorite!”  
“Thanks Mom,” Bumi said as he gave everyone else a hug and they got seated at the dinner table. “Alright now where do I begin? Hmm… well just last week I beat an earthbender in a rock throwing contest!”  
“Did not!” Kya scoffed.  
“Yeah, Bumi there is no way! I’ve seen your arms and I don’t even know if you can pick up a rock.” Tenzin said and Kya joined him in laughter.  
“Who are you calling weak air boy?” Bumi said, standing up. “And I did too! I’ve got the trophy to prove it!”  
“Now, now, Bumi settle down.” Katara said, chuckling to herself at his antics.  
“Mom! I’m not a kid anymore, you don’t have to tell me to settle down at the dinner table anymore. I’m an adult now,” he straightened his uniform jacket and sat back down in his seat. “Besides it's true. Tenzin, where’s Linny? I’ll prove it.” The laughter dissipated and the dinner table fell silent. “What? Did she die or something? Sheesh.” Bumi said, trying to cut through the tension.  
“Uh- well, Bumi, Lin and I are no longer together,” Tenzin said looking back down at his plate.  
“Did she finally realize she was too good for you?” Bumi laughed, “Or did you get tired of her barking orders at you like you’re a new recruit?” Katara glared at Bumi and he immediately stopped laughing. “Sorry I laughed. Tenny, I’m sorry you got dumped.”  
“What makes you think she dumped me?” Tenzin’s face turned bright red.  
“Oh. Wait, did you break up with Lin?” Bumi said furrowing his brows. “What in the hell did you do that for? You do realize she’s like the only girl who's ever going to be interested in you right?”  
“Bumi! Stop making fun of your brother.” Katara chastised.  
“They had their reasons,” Aang said, placing a hand on Tenzin's shoulder. “and it is not your place to judge your brother’s relationships.”  
“Thanks, Dad,” Tenzin said.  
“Oh yeah they had their reasons, if you count having sex with a girl nearly ten years younger than you as a reason.” Kya mumbled.  
“KYA!” Tenzin yelled standing up in his chair.  
“WAIT WHAT? You cheated on Lin? What the hell are you stu-” Bumi said.  
“BUMI! KYA! Leave your brother alone! His relationships are not your business and frankly my children’s sex lives are the last thing I want to know about! Now Tenzin sit back down and we’re going to eat this meal that I spent hours cooking for Bumi’s return!” Katara said with her face turning redder than Tenzins. Aang raised his eyebrow at her and she took a breath and exhaled slowly. “I would like to have a nice meal, since it has been a while since all five of us have been able to sit down together.”  
“Sure its none of our business that he broke our childhood friend’s heart or that he had sex with one of the air acolytes.” Kya said, rolling her eyes. “Or that air temple island looked like it had suffered an earthquake after he dumped her.”  
“Woah! Dude an air Acolyte? You banged one of the chicks in dad’s fan club?” Bumi said, disgusted.  
“SHE IS NOT IN DAD’S FAN CLUB! SHE’S A STUDENT-” Tenzin started.  
“Oh so you banged a student?” Kya said.  
“No! Thats, not what I meant!” Tenzin said.  
“STOP IT!” Katara screamed over the three bickering siblings. They all flinched and their eyes widened. Aang took over for Katara after seeing the visible smoke coming out of her ears.  
“What your mother was going to say is that... Tenzin and Lin had many differences and while he may not have handled it the best, they had problems to start with,” He said. “Please have some compassion for your brother.”  
Kya couldn’t handle another second. “WHY THE HELL SHOULD WE GIVE HIM COMPASSION? HE CHEATED ON OUR FRIEND, AND WITH A STUDENT NO LESS!” Kya stood up from her chair and stomped over to Tenzin. “DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY RESPECT? YOU BROKE HER HEART TENZIN! DO YOU EVEN CARE? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!” She started to point into his chest and at first he bent at each press into him, but then he stood up straight.  
“Oh you’re going to yell at me for not caring? You claim to be such good friends with her, but where were you when she needed you? Hmmm? Halfway across the world doing only Raava knows what!” Tenzin started. “You abandoned her just like how you abandoned the rest of us!”  
“At least I’m not a cheating man whore!” Kya said, bending the water out of Tenzin's cup into his face and turning to leave in one quick motion.  
“KYA!” Katara yelled.  
“WHAT?” Kya spun around to face her mother, her body filling with rage. “Are you really going to defend him? He cheated on her, Mom!”  
“Of course I’m not happy how things went down, but it is not my business how Tenzin lives his life. He is my son and I want him to be happy.” Katara said with a vein bulging out of his neck. “We have already talked, and even if we hadn’t the dinner table is not the place to have this conversation!”  
“Ugh! Do you hear yourself?” Kya said looking at her parents. “Both of you! Your son CHEATED on his long term girlfriend, whom we’ve all known forever, with one of Dad’s students! Am I crazy? Do you not hear what you guys are saying?”  
Aang stood up, “Kya, stop it!” He then took a moment and calmed himself. “Obviously this is not ideal, but I’ve cleaned the carnage of air temple island from Lin’s outburst, and your brother wants to pursue a legitimate relationship with Pema.”  
“OH SO NOW YOU’RE GONNA DATE THE GIRL? Great!” She said, throwing her hands up in the air.  
“Yes I am! I really have feelings for her! I will admit I did something terrible to Lin, but our relationship had problems that we just neglected to address, and when Pema confessed her feelings for me were mutual- it just happened!” Tenzin said, trying to explain himself.  
Bumi sat back and watched as his siblings argued while he ate his meal. “I didn’t know I’d be coming back to a blockbuster drama!” He exclaimed with noodles falling out of his mouth.  
“Shut up Bumi!” Kya then turned back towards the door. “I can’t handle this anymore. I can’t believe we’re all just expected to accept this shit. I’m leaving!”  
“Kya, where are you going? I just got here!” Bumi said in between chewing.  
“I don’t know, but I can’t sit here and look at his smug face all night.” Kya said, pointing at Tenzin. “I’m out of here.” She slammed the door on her way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Katara have a heart to heart while Tenzin and Bumi do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this story I changed their ages to be a little younger, Lin is about 28, Tenzin 27, Kya 30, Bumi 32, and Pema is 20. I did this mainly because I wanted Aang to still be relevant to the story and I think them having closer age gaps, just makes sense. Plus, this in an AU and the rules don't really apply. This is a little bit longer of a chapter and it focuses on what happened after Kya left.

“Where in the flameo is she going at this hour? The last ferry off the island was the one I took to get here.” Bumi asked, standing up to go look out the window. As he peered out he saw Kya lift her arms and create an ice sheet to stand on as she propelled herself across the water to Republic City.   
“Well I guess that answers that question. So… is she cute Tenny?” Bumi asked as he came back to the table.  
“Bumi!” Tenzin barked.   
“What?” Bumi said defensively, “Is she not cute?” Tenzin rolled his eyes.   
“Mom, you can go get ready for bed, Bumi and I will take care of the mess after dinner.” Tenzin said.   
“Wait, we will?” Bumi said looking up from the noodles he was scarfing down.   
“Yes,” Tenzin gave him a quick elbow to his arm. “We’ll clean up. I’m sorry for the mess I’ve caused.” Tenzin put his head down in shame.   
“Son, matters of the heart are to not be taken easily. Do I condone what you did? No, I don’t, but I don’t think it is my place to sit here and judge you. Your path is your own and sometimes as your parent,” Aang sighed. “I’m going to have to accept that.”   
“I guess you’re right Dad,” Tenzin said, looking down on the ground. Tenzin could feel the weight of disappointment on his shoulders crushing him.   
“You’ll need to do some deep soul searching and meditation to truly understand your actions and to be at peace with them,” Aang said as he left the room to tend to his own meditation. Tenzin sighed as he watched his father leave.  
“I’m sorry about your sister, when she gets back you two need to have a real conversation about this or next time it might not just be water in your face and on my floors.” Katara said as she put her arm around Tenzin. She looked Tenzin in the eyes, “And if you ever hurt a girl in the way you hurt Lin, and I catch wind of it, air benders may cease to exist at my hands. Got it?”   
“Yes, ma’am,” Tenzin replied, straightening himself up.   
“Are you sure you two can clean up?” Katara asked, eyeing Bumi as he consumed most of what was left on the table.  
“Aye aye captain!” Bumi said, saluting his mother.   
Katara nodded and left the room to talk to Aang. She walked to the meditation center and found him by himself sitting on the ground about to start his after dinner meditation.   
“Do you want to meditate with me, darling?” He asked, patting the pillow next to him.   
“We both know that’s not going to help me,” Katara said, but she sat down anyway. “I just don’t know what we’re supposed to do. On one hand I want to smack Tenzin into next week, but on the other he’s our son and I just want what’s best for him.”   
“When he first told me what happened, I also had some feelings of Anger, but after really talking to him I realized he feels extreme guilt about what he did. I just realized my anger wasn’t going to fix the situation,” Aang exhaled. “I’m not sure what to do either, I see why Kya is upset-”   
“Even if she is upset did she really need to ruin dinner! Splashing water into his face and yelling! I mean Sokka and I had our own quarrels, but I’d never call him a man whore!” Katara’s face heated up, but a calm hand on her shoulder eased her body that had become tense with anger.   
“I was there for a lot of those fights,” Aang said, starting to laugh, “and I’m most certainly sure you would.” Katara glared back at Aang and he looked away. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that this is just another sibling fight, and just like all the other fights they have, I’m sure they will make up with time.” Aang scooted closer to Katara and grabbed her hand.  
“I’m not sure if this is something that is just going to resolve itself. Kya seemed especially angry, and Tenzin only fueled the flames by spitting back at her. Then Bumi was there stirring the damn pot.” She rolled her eyes. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had another brother.”   
“You probably would’ve had a brain aneurysm by the time you were 16,” they shared a laugh.   
“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Katara laughed. “I just hate to see them fight like that. It’s not like we get to see all three of our kids in one place all the time. I miss when they were little and didn’t have their own separate lives that complicated things and made it difficult.” She pulled her hand away from Aang’s and ran it through her hair.   
He wrapped his arm around Katara, pulled her in closer, and she laid her head onto his shoulder. “It sure was easier to mediate back then, but they’re adults now and I think it’s best we stay out of this one from now on. I think Kya might’ve felt like we were taking his side, I was just trying to be objective and keep the peace.” Aang said, hanging his head down.  
“I was trying to keep a war from unleashing at my dinner table, I just wanted to have a nice meal. I really miss having them all around, with Bumi off at the United Forces and Kya traveling, it's hard.” Katara squeezed Aang’s hand.   
“When Kya returns, we should apologize and maybe try and talk to her,” Aang said, squeezing Katara’s hand back.   
“I guess we should, Tenzin seems pretty serious about Pema already and I don’t want Kya splashing water in her face too,” Katara said.  
“I wouldn’t want that either,” Aang looked over at Katara, “are you sure you don’t want to meditate with me? I can feel your turmoil you know?”   
“Actually, I think I will, dear,” Katara said, pulling away from Aang and straightening up to get into proper position. Aang straightened up as well and lit a few incense sticks before closing his eyes in preparation. The couple continued to sit there and meditate for a good portion of the rest of the evening. 

Tenzin began gathering dishes and putting them into the basin in the kitchen. Given that Bumi had eaten most of the food, there weren't too many scraps left on them.   
“I’m sorry for bringing up Lin, Tenny,” Bumi started, “I really didn’t know.”   
Tenzin sighed, “It’s okay, Bumi. You didn’t know any better.”   
“You’d think that would be an important update in Mom’s weekly letter, eh?” Bumi said.   
“You still write to Mom weekly?” Tenzin asked with a furrowed brow.  
“Of course! Gotta keep her updated, and Kya writes to me too, sometimes it's difficult to keep up with where she’s staying and her address, so I’m not really sure she’s gotten all my letters, but we try to keep in touch. Dad usually tacks onto mom’s letters if he’s got something to say.” Bumi said.   
“Oh, I didn’t realize,” Tenzin said, feeling guilty that he barely had kept correspondence up with his own brother over the past few years.   
“It’s okay Tenny, I know you’re busy,” Bumi elbowed at him, “ya know being a fancy councilman and all.”   
“Future councilman- and I’m sorry Bumi, I should really try harder at keeping up our relationship, maybe this wouldn’t have happened if I’d written you a few letters keeping you updated…” Tenzin sighed.   
“Like I said, it’s okay, I understand,” Bumi put a hand on Tenzin’s shoulder. “Now, tell me about this new girl.”  
“Oh, well. Pema is the sweetest,” Tenzin started as his face lit up.  
“Yeah?” Bumi smiled.   
“Yes she is, we met when she first became an acolyte and I was in charge of teaching her class the ways of air nomad culture,” Tenzin said, “she’s very bright and enthusiastic about the culture, and very kind too. She would always offer her assistance with upkeep of air temple island, and help other students around.” Tenzin smiled at the thought.   
“...So how did it happen? With you and her?” Bumi asked.   
“Well, it was kind of gradual. She would offer to help me specifically with my duties to lighten some of my work load, and then we started having our afternoon meal together. We became quite close friends. We had deep conversations about ethics and the philosophies of the air gurus. Then one day she admitted to having feelings for me, and franky, I was flabbergasted. She knew about my long term relationship with Lin, she’d seen her on the island with me even, but as I stood there looking at her, I realized I had more feelings for her in that moment than I ever had for Lin and it just happened.” Tenzin said with pain in his voice.   
“Wow,” Bumi said.   
“Lin and I had been growing apart, of course we are both busy with me preparing to be on the council and with her preparing to be chief soon, but it was more than that you know? She didn’t want to hold my hand anymore, she would cancel our plans to stay late at the office, she started waking up earlier and earlier, and most of all she recently told me she didn’t want kids. I truly loved her, but I think it was more in a familiar way than it ever was in a romantic way.” Tenzin said with a singular tear running down his face.   
“Hey, bud, it's okay,” Bumi said, reassuringly.   
Tenzin took a deep breath, “It’s not okay, Bumi. I ruined everything, and I hurt Lin. I should’ve been honest. I hurt Pema too by not breaking it off with Lin first. I wanted the beginning of our relationship to be good, but I’ve ruined that and I can’t ever fix it.”   
“Tenzin, sure you made some mistakes, but they’ll work themselves out. I promise” Bumi said as he wrapped Tenzin up in a hug.   
“I don’t think Lin is ever going to talk to me again,” Tenzin said, accepting the embrace from his brother.   
“It’ll be okay, bro. She’s kinda grouchy anyways,” Bumi said and it received a chuckle from Tenzin as he pulled away from the hug.   
“And now Kya is mad at me,” Tenzin said, wiping away his tears.   
“Ah, I’m sure she’ll get over it. She’s probably just pissed because she’s a hippy, ya know her woman’s code or whatever and sticking it to the white man,” Bumi said.   
“I didn’t even know her and Lin were that close,” Tenzin said.   
“I mean, they were pretty inseparable as kids, but I didn’t know they were still close or whatever,” Bumi said.   
“Hopefully, we’ll be able to talk it through and she’ll accept Pema into the family in time,” Tenzin said.   
“So, you’re already pretty serious with this girl?” Bumi asked.   
“I really think she’s the one, Bumi,” Tenzin said with a nod.   
“Well, that’s good enough for me. I’m glad you’re happy, Tenny.” Bumi said with a smile, “Now let’s finish these dishes before Mom comes back in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think? I struggled a little bit with Aang and Katara's part. I promise next chapter will have Lin and Kya :) I'll also be updating more often since my finals are over!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya ends up at Lin's place after leaving the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm really sorry for not updating in like months. I started working a lot more over break and then with the start up of school again it was difficult to get the tail end of this chapter written.

Kya cursed to herself as she watched the last ferry dock in Republic City Harbor. “For Raava’s sake!” She threw her arms up and an ice sheet jutted out of the water in front of her. She stepped onto it and with one swift movement she was gliding on the water headed towards Republic City. When she got to the other side, she lifted herself onto the dock gracefully with her water bending. She didn’t know where she was going, but she couldn’t stand to be at that dinner table- or even on that island- with Tenzin a second longer.   
“I can’t believe that they sided with him! This is ridiculous, HE LITERALLY CHEATS ON HIS LONG TERM GIRLFRIEND, WITH ONE OF DAD’S STUDENTS” she thought throwing her hands up in the air as she wondered about the city, “and they just want to look past it and move on because Tenzin can do no harm! He’s the chosen one and is going to continue the air bender race so he gets a free pass for adultery. FUCK OFF!” She turned around and flipped off the island behind her. When she did this she got a few stares and immediately blush rose to her cheeks.   
“Oh my Raava, you’re in public Kya!” She sighed and face palmed. “Where am I even going?” She looked up and realized she had wandered into Lin’s neighborhood without even thinking. She navigated a few blocks and landed at Lin’s apartment door.   
“What am I doing? She’s not going to want to see me! Tenzin’s right, I did abandon everyone,” Kya put her hands over her face, wallowing in her self doubt. She stood there for a few moments chastising herself. “I’m just going to leave, I’ll just go to a bar.”   
She turned around to leave but her feet wouldn’t allow her to move away from Lin’s door. “I’m actually really worried about her... I need to check up on her and make sure she’s okay- I won’t stay long- She probably hates me… but I doubt anyone has checked up on her yet- I-I’ll just come in and make sure she’s okay- then I’m gonna leave. Okay, now I need to knock on the door.” She raised her trembling hand, took a deep breath, and before she could second guess herself she rapped on the door.   
“Go away, I don’t want to talk to you” Kya heard Lin yell through the door.   
“Uh, it’s me, Lin, it’s Kya,” She said, her voice shaky.   
The door opened to reveal Lin behind it. She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of Republic City Police Department sweats. She stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. “What are you doing here, Kya?”  
“I just wanted to stop by… ” Kya said, “Who did you think I was?”  
“Su. She’s been coming over insisting I tell her all my feelings and we wail together while eating ice cream.” Lin said as she rolled her eyes.  
“Well, I came by to see how you’re doing-” Kya started  
“I’m fine. You can go now.” Lin said, going to turn around to go back inside.  
“No, really, Lin. Can I come in?” Kya asked softly as she grabbed Lin’s shoulder.  
“Ugh, I guess, but there will be no wailing!” Lin said, leaving the door open to let Kya into her Apartment.   
“Thank you Lin,” Kya said, following her inside.   
Lin made her way over to her couch and gestured for Kya to sit down on the other side. “So, what made you want to ‘stop by’,” she asked.   
“Well, I heard the news... about you and Tenzin and I just-” Kya began, but she was interrupted.  
“You just what? Wanted to come over and make me feel bad about it?” Lin’s face began to get hot.  
“No! Lin-” Kya waved her arms in front of her.   
“Oh, I know,” Lin stood up off the couch. “You wanted to remind me of how my ex boyfriend of 10 years is now dating some girl the age of my little sister?” She threw her arms up in the air.   
“Lin,” Kya said quietly.   
Lin looked down at Kya and immediately felt small. “I’m- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have blown up on you like that.” She sat back down at her spot on the couch.   
“It’s okay, I came over to see how you are feeling,” Kya said.   
“Yeah, but you don’t deserve that,” Lin said, ashamed of herself for yelling at the older woman.   
“Lin, it's perfectly fine if what you are feeling is anger,” Kya said. “To be honest, I’m pretty angry myself. That’s partially why I’m here.”  
“What do you mean?” Lin asked with a furrowed brow.  
“I just couldn’t take it on Air Temple Island anymore. We got together to have dinner for Bumi’s return from the United Forces and they just wanted to act like nothing happened! They didn’t even tell Bumi,” Kya said. “They were basically taking his side saying ‘he did this for his own happiness’ and all this other bullshit, like Tenzin can do no wrong and we should just worship the ground he walks on, even if he’s a lying selfish manwhore. The fact he cheated didn’t even matter, or that it was with an acolyte. Or that he hurt you! I got fed up, blew up at the dinner table, splashed water in Tenzin’s face, and left.”   
“I-” Lin started, trying to hold her tears back.  
“Oh!” Kya scooted closer and wrapped her arms around Lin without even thinking .She hadn’t seen Lin cry since they were children, and even then it was very scarce. Once she realized what she was doing she pulled away. “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t thinking, I know you don’t like hugs.”   
Lin looked up at her and the dam broke and the tears began to stream steadily down her face. “No, no, no! Don’t cry, I’m so sorry, Lin, I didn’t mean to.”   
“It just hurts to think about it too much, so I just haven’t,” Lin said between sniffles.   
“It’s okay to hurt, I’m here for you Lin,” Kya said with a soft smile.   
“No, you’ll just leave again and I’ll,” Lin started to sob, “I’ll be all alone forever.”   
“Lin,” Kya scooted a little closer, avoiding touching the woman. “I’m not going to leave again, it's okay.”   
“I just want my best friend back,” Lin said as she threw herself onto Kya’s shoulder.  
Kya felt her heart pang as Lin said ‘best friend’, but she wrapped her arms around Lin cautiously anyway, giving her plenty of chances to avoid her embrace. “It’s okay, I know I’ve been gone for a while, but I’m here now.”   
Lin buried her face into Kya’s shoulder and she could feel the tears soaking through her clothes. “I don’t understand-” Lin started through her sobs, “am I really that miserable to be around?”   
“Lin, no. You are not miserable to be around, Tenzin is just stupid,” Kya said, comforting Lin.   
“Why couldn’t he have just broken up with me if he was that unhappy?” Lin sobbed harder.   
“I’m so sorry,” Kya said, feeling Lin’s true pain. She looked down at Lin and felt that she should say something more, but no words were coming to her mind.   
Lin pulled away and wiped her tears off her face, “I shouldn’t be this upset, I should’ve known we wouldn’t work out.” She threw her head back and laid it on the couch.   
“Even if it wasn’t working out, he didn’t have the right to cheat on you. You deserve better than that.” Kya said.   
“I feel so stupid, Kya. I’m a damn cop, I should’ve realized something was up before I caught them,” Lin said with a deep inhale.   
“You caught them? Oh my spirits! I knew Tenzin was dumb, but not that dumb!” Kya said, swelling up with anger once again.   
“I came by the island to surprise him since I had gotten off work early for once, and I went to find him and I saw him kiss her,” Lin’s voice cracked.   
Kya calmed down again, “Lin, I’m so sorry-”  
“I don’t really remember what was said, but Pema looked mortified and Tenzin turned bright red. I tried to get away from him, but he wouldn’t leave me alone and he followed me to the ferry and I split the earth to stop him and- I am so sorry I completely wrecked the island.” Lin leaned forward and put her head in her hands.   
“It’s okay, Dad has it all fixed up good as new, and that’s the least of my worries anyways,” Kya said. “I know I haven’t always been here the last few years, but I’m here now.”   
“Thanks,” Lin said looking up at Kya.   
Kya looked into Lin’s hurt eyes for a second before offering her a chaste smile. “It’s getting late… I should probably head back to the Island.”   
Lin shook her head. “You can stay here, the walk back to the harbor is dangerous at this time of night.”   
“Are you sure Lin? I wouldn’t want to intrude any further into your space than I already have,” Kya asked.   
“Yeah, I’m sure,” she stood up and wiped her tears before walking into the hallway, “here are some blankets and a pillow.” She said while retrieving them from the linen closet and handing them to Kya.   
“Thank you,” Kya said with a smile.   
“Here, get up for a moment there’s a pull out mattress,” Kya stood up and Lin proceeded to pull the coffee table back and remove the couch cushions. With a flick of her wrist the metal frame of the pop out bed was unfolding, “If you need anything else just let me know. The bathroom’s down the hall on the right and help yourself to anything in the kitchen.”   
“Thanks again Lin,” Kya plopped down onto the mattress and started to unfold the blanket, “goodnight.”   
“Goodnight,” Lin said as she walked down the hallway into her own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y'all think? Lemme know if you actually want me to continue this story

**Author's Note:**

> I really felt like kya would not have reacted well to learning that Tenzin cheated, also this will have some other character perspectives other than kya. Lemme know what y'all think and if there is anything you want to see specifically :)


End file.
